


Best Birthday

by Avistella



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Akechi deserves the best on his birthday.





	Best Birthday

It was almost unbelievable to Akechi how just one person alone can have such a huge influence in his life, but that was to be expected. Akechi had lived most of his life without making any real sort of connection with anyone else, but you came and patiently chipped off the guarded wall around his heart. You were patient and understanding, and you showed more care and concern for the young man than anyone else ever had.

He wasn't sure what to call what he felt for you asides from love and gratitude. You had shown him happiness and joy, and every day seemed just a little bit more brighter than the day before. He often looked forward to waking up the next morning because it would mean to be able to spend some time with you again, a dream come true.

"Say, what do you want to do for your birthday?" You asked him one day during a relaxing coffee date at Café Leblanc. 

A certain look of rememberance flashed across his face, and it was obvious that he had forgotten his own birthday coming up, but you couldn't blame him. He had been so busy as of late, even this coffee date alone was difficult to squeeze into his tight schedule. An uncertain smile appeared on the detective's lips, and he tried to hide it by bringing his cup up to take a sip of the warm beverage.

"I don't mind doing whatever you'd like to do," he answered out of instinct, and he saw your expression fall for a second from his response.

Bringing a smile back up to your face, you tried again, reaching out across the small table to gently hold his hand. You brought your voice down low, nothing but pure sincerity laced behind your words. "It's _your_ birthday, so it's all about you and what _you_ want."

Akechi's heart thumped wildly against his chest, his eyes focused on your hand on his, your touch soft and caring. He didn't think he could ever get used to this fluttery feeling. He directed his gaze back towards your face. "I'd be satisfied just being able to spend time with you."

"Hm... Then, can I surprise you?"

The young man brought his free hand up to his mouth to hide his amused laughter. "It can't be a surprise if you tell me that it's a surprise," the high school detective pointed out.

You fondly shook your head, flashing him a grin as you countered, "But you don't know what the surprise is."

"I suppose. Alright, I'll trust you," Akechi conceded, unable to stop the faint blush that rose to his cheeks when you beamed at him.

"Great! Then, come back here to Leblanc in the afternoon on your birthday."

* * *

And so Akechi's birthday came around. Just like he had promised you, he came to Café Leblanc with a certain bounce in his steps. The familiar smell of coffee and curry greeted him upon opening the door, and his eyes scanned the area for your face, but you were nowhere in sight. Perhaps you were running a bit late? Just as Akechi had thought that, the temporary resident of the café, Akira, approached him.

"They told me to give you this," the raven-haired teen spoke simply, handing the detective a folded piece of paper.

Curious, Akechi opened it up to read its contents: _"Happy birthday! My surprise for you is a simple game with a reward of whatever you'd like from me in the end. Look for people that the both of us know, and they'll give you hints on where to go next! I'll make your first hint easy: the place where we first met. Good luck!"_

 _The station, then_. Akechi had to admit, he never expected this kind of surprise from you. Well, if it was to be a game like this, then he supposed he had no choice but to show off his detective skills. Carefully folding the paper back up and placing it in his pocket, Akechi directed his attention back to the young barista.

"Thank you," he offered.

Akira nodded his head. "No problem, and happy birthday."

The high school detective seemed taken aback by the greeting, and he was left flustered for a second. "Oh, um, thank you..."

With his work done here, Akira gave one last nod before turning on his heel to get back to serving the other customers. In the meantime, Akechi left the café and started to head towards the station. It was unsurprisingly busy, but the young man was able to spot both Ann and Ryuji nearby, your friends from school that you formally introduced Akechi to when the two of you officially started dating.

"Happy birthday!" The pair chorused together as Akechi approached them. 

Once again, he was left with a loss for words. He nervously laughed, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Thank you."

Ann grinned at him while she fished another piece of paper out of her pocket. Referring to you, the young woman said, "They went through a lot of work organizing all of this. I hope you have fun with it."

And so the pattern continued with Akechi following the hints and instructions on the slips of paper you left behind with certain people, all of them offering their birthday greetings to the young man. Some were even considerate enough to give him small gifts, much to his surprise. It was completely new, but Akechi had to admit that he kind of enjoyed it. With each new person he approached, he found his heart swelling with emotion. Akechi had no way of knowing if the people who were greeting him a happy birthday were sincere with their sentiments, but he didn't mind it much. Just the fact that they even said it to him made him feel happy.

By the time the young man arrived at the last place, your house, he was exhausted from all the walking around, but his heart felt full. He knocked on your door, completely oblivious to the huge smile on his face, and when you opened your door for him, he couldn't hold himself any longer. Akechi pulled you straight into a hug, squeezing you close as he buried his face in the crook of your neck. You laughed with good nature at his reaction, and you returned his embrace while patting his back.

"How was my surprise?" You asked, a hint of nervousness in your voice. Despite appearances, Akechi didn't come across as the social type to you, so you were a bit worried if the activity you came up for him might have been too much.

"It was amazing," the detective chuckled, pulling away just enough to look at you. His hand moved to stroke your cheek. "Just like you," he added.

"I'm glad. Now then, let's go inside. I have a cake and gift ready and everything!"

"You really went all out," Akechi breathed out, wondering just how many more surprises you might have up your sleeve.

Without missing a beat, you replied, "Of course! It's because you deserve the best."

It was the first time Akechi heard that, and his heart skipped a beat. There was still an inkling of doubt in the back of his mind that he doesn't deserve anything, but if it's true that he deserved the best, then he must have deserved you, the best thing to have ever happened in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit rushed, but that was because I wanted to publish this before Akechi's birthday ended and only started writing it last night.  
> You can also find me on [my tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
